His Girl
by MimiK
Summary: Nichts ist, wie es scheint....


Es gab Tage, da glaubte Sara, die Hitze würde sie einfach zerschmelzen lassen. An einem solchen Tag eine Leiche zu untersuchen, war nicht gerade die reine Freude, aber mittlerweile hatten sich ihre sämtlichen Sinne so abgestumpft, daß es ihr fast nichts mehr ausmachte.  
„Hallo, Gil.", rief sie in das Haus hinein, als sie den Tatort betrat.  
„Hier, Sara.", ließ sich Grissoms ruhige Stimme von weiter hinten vernehmen.  
Sara offenbarte sich das übliche Bild. Ihr Boss hockte neben einer Leiche und ließ seinen abwesenden Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
„Puh, das riecht, als wäre sie schon seit einer Woche tot."  
„Nicht eine Woche, mindestens zwei.", gab Grissom zurück, „Und nicht sie, sondern er."  
„Aha." Sara stellte ihren Koffer ab. „War in der Meldung nicht von einer Frau die Rede?"  
„Man sollte sich nicht vom Äußeren leiten lassen. Das sage ich Euch immer wieder..."  
Eine Stimme aus dem Nebenraum unterbrach ihn. „Sir, ich denke, ich habe hier etwas gefunden."  
Die fremde Stimme gehörte einer jungen Frau, die in diesem Augenblick den Raum betrat. Was an ihr zuerst auffiel, waren die großen grünen Augen. Noch auffälliger war allerdings der wohlgenährte Käfer, der zwischen ihren Fingern zappelte.  
„... Außerdem gibt es noch einige ringförmige Gelege."  
„Das klingt in der Tat interessant.", entgegnete Grissom, bevor er sich wieder an Sara wandte, „Jane wird in der nächsten Zeit unser Team in der nächsten Zeit begleiten."  
„Okay." Sara streckte die Hand der Fremden entgegen. „Sara Sidle."  
Die Frau hob hilflos ihre Hände, die beide in Handschuhen steckten. „Hallo.", sagte sie schlicht und ergänzte, „Ich werde dieses Exemplar am besten gleich verstauen, bevor er noch zu stürmisch wird."  
„Ja, tun Sie das.", gab Grissom zurück. „Ich komme gleich nach."  
Sara sah der Fremden nach. „Was war das denn?", fragte sie schließlich.  
„Ein nordamerikanischer Streifenkäfer."  
„Das meine ich nicht." Sara hätte schwören können, daß Grissom sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen konnte. „Wer ist diese Jane?"  
„Jane studiert Biologie. Sie macht ihr Praktikum bei uns."  
Saras Blick fiel auf die Leiche. „Humanbiologie?"  
„Nein, ihr Schwerpunkt ist Entomologie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Malcolm Parker muß ein ganz schönes Früchtchen gewesen sein." Warrick händigte Sara den Polizeibericht aus. „Die Liste der Vorstrafen ist jedenfalls verdammt lang."  
„Alkohol am Steuer, Fahren ohne Führerschein, dann kleinere Raubdelikte. Das klingt verdammt nach der typischen Karriere.", erwiderte Sara, nachdem sie die Liste überflogen hatte. „Jedenfalls hatte er keine besonders gute Perspektive."  
„Denkst Du an Selbstmord?"  
„Na ja, beinahe der halbe Kopf war weggeblasen, die Waffe lag direkt neben ihm, keine Einbruchsspuren... Es wäre schön, wenn es zur Abwechslung einmal ein einfacher und eindeutiger Fall wäre." Sara seufzte.  
Warrick grinste. „Aber wir sollten nie vom scheinbar Eindeutigen leiten lassen, wie?"  
„Eben."  
„Außerdem spricht der Streifenkäfer aus der Küche dagegen.", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Sara.  
Die Angesprochene dreht sich um. „Ah, hallo Jane! Es gibt also neues von der Käferfront."  
Ohne es selbst zu bemerken, zeigte Sara Sidle die Feindseligkeit gegenüber ihrer Kollegin auf Zeit deutlich. Jane ging ihr auf die Nerven, was Saras Tonfall unverkennbar verriet.  
Warrick war dagegen an einer Bekanntschaft mit der Fremden höchst interessiert. Für dieses gutgebaute Wesen mit den großen, grünen Augen und dem langen, braunschillernden Haar konnte er sich durchaus erwärmen.  
„Jane?", fragte er möglichst unverfänglich.  
„Ja.", entgegnete sie und reichte ihm die Hand.  
Saras Blick verdunkelte sich. Nicht genug, daß Grissom anscheinend erwartete, daß sie diese Lady ein bißchen unter ihre Fittiche nahm. Nein, Warrick mußte auch gleich heraushängen lassen, daß er beeindruckt war.  
„Jane macht ein Praktikum bei uns. Grissom hat sie unserem Team zugeordnet."  
„Ich bin Warrick. Warrick Brown." stellte Warrick sich selbst vor und wollte dann interessiert wissen, „Ein Praktikum? Wollen Sie zum CSI?"  
Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich studierte Biologie in L.A.. Mein Schwerpunkt sind Insekten."  
Ihr Gegenüber lachte. „Da sind Sie bei Gil Grissom genau richtig. Kannten Sie ihn schon, bevor Sie zu uns nach Vegas kamen?"  
„Ja, er hat im vergangenen Jahr ein Seminar bei uns gehalten. Es war sehr aufschlußreich für mich."  
Sara verzog das Gesicht, doch weder Warrick, noch Jane ließen sich davon stören.  
„Das war dann ja echtes Glück, daß Sie gerade jetzt zu uns gekommen sind.", sagte Warrick, „Grissom mag Leute, die Käfer am Tatort finden..."  
„Es war kein Zufall, daß dieser Käfer sich am Tatort einfand, sondern eine natürliches Vorkommnis, daß uns die Möglichkeit gibt, die Geschehnisse, die zum Tod von Mr. Parker geführt haben, besser nachzuvollziehen."  
„Oh, Mann." - Warrick begann zu lachen. - „Sie hören sich schon an wie er."  
Jane wußte keine Antwort darauf, denn sie fand diese Tatsache weder besonders lustig, noch überraschend. „Ich bin hier, um zu lernen und einige neue Denkanstöße mitzunehmen.", antwortete sie schließlich, „Mr. Grissom gibt mir die Möglichkeit, mein angelerntes Wissen in der Praxis zu überprüfen. Für diese Gelegenheit bin ich sehr dankbar."  
Mit dem Hinweis, sie müsse die neusten Ergebnisse zu Grissom bringen, entzog Jane sich einer weiteren Diskussion.  
„Na hoffentlich ist sie nicht zu dankbar." witzelte Warrick halblaut.  
Sara schnitt eine weitere Grimasse. „Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie Du das jetzt meinst."  
„Grissom zieht jedenfalls mit ihr um die Häuser und scheint sie intensiv zu betreuen." erwiderte Warrick.  
Nun sah Sara richtig wütend aus. „Er kümmert sich um eine Praktikantin, die zufällig das gleiche Steckenpferd hat wie er selbst. Was ist schon dabei?"  
„Für ein 'Was ist schon dabei?' siehst Du aber ganz schön sauer aus..."  
„Holla. Was war das denn gerade für eine Fee!" Nick gesellte sich zu Sara und Warrick und pfiff leise durch die Zähne.  
„Jane.", gab Warrick zurück. „Sie ist unsere neue Käferlady – leider nur auf Zeit."  
„Eine Käferlady." Nick grinste eindeutig zweideutig Sara an. „Da wirst Du Dich ganz schön ins Zeug legen müssen, Sara."  
„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon Du sprichst.", antwortete Sara mit einem reichlich zickigen Unterton. Ihre Augen wurden schmal, als sie Jane musterte, die an der Tür zum Labor lehnte und in den Raum hinein lächelte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Was meint sie damit, wenn sie sagt, daß der komische Käfer da, den Tatort markiert?"  
Grissom zog seine Brille ein Stück herunter und musterte sein Gegenüber. „Wie wäre es, wenn Du Jane das direkt fragst, Sara?"  
Das Objekt dieses kleinen Geplänkel war unangenehm berührt. Jane gefielen Mißstimmungen grundsätzlich nicht, besonders jene nicht , bei denen sie selbst im Mittelpunkt stand. Daher versuchte sie die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Streifenkäfer zu lenken.  
„Diese Käfer legten ihre Eier gern auf Geweberesten ab, um so die optimale Ernährung nach dem Schlupf zu gewährleisten.", beantwortete sie die indirekte Frage.  
Sara musterte sie feindselig. Auch in ihr Streitgespräch mit Gil mußte sich diese Frau einmischen. Nervtötend!  
Laut antwortete sie: „Der Käfer und sein Gelege fanden sich in der Küche nahe beim Mülleimer. Vielleicht war Mr. Parker kein Putzteufel, und an der Wand befanden sich irgendwelche Reste."  
„Reste schon, aber keine tierischen." Jane war nicht bereit zurückzuweichen.  
Sara wandte sich wieder direkt an Grissom. „Wie meint sie das?"  
„Wir haben die Gelege samt Untergrund ins Labor gegeben, und Hodges hat Hirnmasse unter den Eiern festgestellt."  
„Hirnmasse vom Opfer?", fragte Sara Grissom.  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soweit ist er noch nicht. Auf jeden Fall handelt es sich bei dem Gewebe um menschliche Hirnmasse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„He, Jane, kommen Sie hier zu uns rüber." Nick, der mit Warrick und Sara im hinteren Teil der Cafeteria saß, winkte der junge Frau zu.  
„Danke.", sagte sie ein wenig schüchtern.  
„Nun setzen Sie sich schon." Warrick klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich, während Sara wütend in ihrem Essen stocherte.  
Jane lächelte die beiden Männer offen an. Hätte Gil Grissom sie dem Team der beiden zugeordnet, hätte sie sich beim CSI sofort wohlgefühlt. Doch vermutlich hatte er recht mit dem Gedanken, daß sie in seinem Team am meisten lernen konnte.  
Was Insektenkunde anging, war Gil Grissom eine landesweit anerkannte Kapazität, und für die Chance, ihr Praktikum bei ihm absolvieren zu können, mußte sie sich dringend bedanken.  
„Nun, meine Damen, was gibt es denn Neues von unserem toten Käferernährer?" Nick stützte die Ellenbogen auf und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Er himmelte Jane an, was diese leicht erröten ließ.  
Sara legte die Stirn in Falten. Sie verlegte sich darauf, einen Versuch zu unternehmen, die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer von Jane wieder auf den Fall zu lenken.  
„Es gibt genau zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er war ein Sauberkeitsfanatiker, der sich zuerst in der Küche in den Kopf geschossen hat und anschließend schnell noch sämtliche Spuren fort geputzt hat, oder jemand anderes hat ihn erschossen und anschließend versucht, die Spuren zu verwischen."  
„Also, ich weiß jetzt nicht, welche Version mir wahrscheinlicher vorkommt.", witzelte Warrick.  
Jane erwiderte sein Lächeln. „David Hodges hat gerade herausgefunden, daß die Reste unter den Gelegen tatsächlich vom Opfer stammen."  
Nick stöhnte auf. „Hodges, dieser Oberschlaumeier."  
Sein Gegenüber sah ihn verwirrt an. Doch sie kam nicht zu Wort.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat dieser Schleimer wieder sämtliche Kapazitäten des Labors ausgenutzt, um die Analysen für Grissom durchzuführen, und unsere Proben sind liegengeblieben..."  
Jane war irritiert. „Er hat doch gute Arbeit geleistet." erwiderte sie.  
„Ja, klar." Warrick sah wenig begeistert aus. „Leider ist er aber eine Nervensäge."  
„Oh, so spät ist es schon!", sagte Jane unvermittelt nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, „Ich fürchte, ich muß jetzt zurück an die Arbeit."  
Sprach's und war auch sofort, ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten, verschwunden.  
„Also, ehrlich, Jungs, was findet ihr bloß an dieser Jane Doe?" Sara, die eine Weile geschwiegen hatte, musterte ihre beiden Kollegen.  
„Sie ist ziemlich gut gebaut..." Warricks Blick folgte der jungen Frau mit Wohlwollen.  
Nick beeilte sich, ihm beizupflichten. „Und verdammt niedlich ist sie auch noch... Aber wenn ich das da richtig deute, sind wir chancenlos."  
Saras Ärger, der ohnehin schon groß genug war, sah, wie Jane neben Grissom am Eingang der Cafeteria stand, und seine Hand vertraut auf ihrem Oberarm lag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane war an diesem Abend froh, endlich zuhause angekommen zu sein. Müde betrat sie die Wohnung und schloß leise die Tür hinter sich.  
Er hörte sie trotzdem sofort. „Hallo." rief er aus der Küche.  
Sie folgte seiner Stimme. „Hi.", sagte sie leise und lehnte sich an den Rahmen der Tür.  
„Das Essen ist in einer Viertelstunde fertig..." Er sah sie an und lächelte.  
„Perfekt wie immer.", erwiderte sie und machte zwei, drei Schritte auf ihn zu. „Jetzt weiß ich, was ich die ganze Zeit seit den letzten Ferien vermißt habe."  
Ohne irgendwelchen Widerspruch ließ sich Jane in die Arme nehmen. All der Streß des vorangegangenen Arbeitstages fiel von ihr ab, und sie fühlte sich einfach nur müde. Müde, aber geborgen.  
„Der Käferkampf hat Dich ganz schön erledigt, was?"  
Sie liebte seine Ironie und seine Witze. Es machte Spaß, sich mit ihm in Wortgeplänkel einzulassen und Spekulationen anzustellen, aber heute war sie einfach zu müde für so etwas. Jane wollte einfach nur so in der Küche stehenbleiben und seine Nähe genießen. Es gab da nur eine Kleinigkeit, die sie störte.  
„Ich brauche dringend eine Dusche. Der Geruch nach Tod muß noch überall an mir hängen.", sagte sie.  
Er schnüffelte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich rieche nichts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Im Hintergrund dudelte leise irgendwelche Musik. Ansonsten war es ruhig in der Wohnung. Jane hatte es sich in seinen Armen auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Keiner von beiden sprach, denn sie hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach.  
Die heiße Dusche hatte jegliche dunklen Bilder an Tod und Mord aus Janes Gedanken vertrieben. Das Essen war hervorragend gewesen, und ihre ungetrübte Zweisamkeit hatte ein übriges zu ihrer Entspannung getan.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zum Tisch herüber. Gedankenverloren betrachtete sie seine Brille, die achtlos auf der Tageszeitung liegengelassen worden war.  
„Du hast es nicht sehr einfach hier, oder?", sprach sie schließlich aus, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.  
Er seufzte ein wenig dramatisch. „Ja, ich denke, daß sie mich nicht immer verstehen.", erwiderte er und lachte dann leise. „Im Moment ist es allerdings nicht von Belang."  
Jane drehte sich so, daß sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann bin ich mit meinem Studium fertig und komme hierher nach Vegas. Vielleicht bekomme ich dann ja einen Job beim CSI... in Deiner Schicht..."  
„Das ließe sich bestimmt arrangieren.", antwortete er und konnte nicht widerstehen, sie zu küssen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Der nächste Arbeitstag begann mit einer weiteren Lehrstunde in bezug auf die Vielfalt der Insekten.  
„Sie unterscheiden sich nur durch den kleinen Streifen hier unten am Panzer und trotzdem trennen sie in ihren Lebensgewohnheiten Welten." dozierte Grissom und ließ Jane die beiden Prachtexemplare seiner Kakerlakensammlung in Ruhe betrachten.  
„Das ist wirklich faszinierend.", antwortete sie begeistert. „Wo haben Sie dieses Exemplar her?"  
„Ein Kollege aus Boston hat sie mir geschickt. Er wollte dafür einen harmlosen Wüstenkäfer haben."  
Jane legte die Lupe beiseite. „Es ist interessant, wie sehr sich die verschiedenen Arten in kleinen, kaum erkennbaren Feinheiten unterscheiden."  
„Ja, und um so wichtiger ist es, die genauen Unterschiede in der Lebensweise zu kennen, um zu erkennen, weshalb sich gerade diese bestimmte Art am Tatort eingefunden hat."  
Sie beugten sich beide über das Mikroskop.  
„Leider sagt uns der Streifenkäfer nur, daß Malcolm Parker in der Küche und nicht im Wohnzimmer gestorben ist, aber er kann uns nicht den Namen des Mörders verraten." stellte Jane schließlich fest.  
„Nein,", bestätigte Grissom, „das kann er uns nicht sagen, aber immer hat er geholfen, Zweifel an dem scheinbar offensichtlichen Selbstmord zu wecken."  
„Entschuldigt, daß ich den Unterricht störe, aber vielleicht hättest Du einen Moment für mich Zeit, Gil." Catherine Willows stand in der Tür.  
An ihrem Gesicht konnte Gil Grissom ablesen, das, was ihr wichtig war, sofort zu besprechen. „Vielleicht gehen Sie inzwischen zu Hodges ins Labor, Jane, und fragen ihn, ob er weitere Spuren an der Waffe gefunden hat." schlug er daher vor.  
„Nun, was liegt Dir auf dem Herzen?", fragte er, als Jane seinem Vorschlag unverzüglich nachkam.  
Catherine wartete, bis die junge Frau außer Hörweite war. „Sie sorgt für reichlich Unruhe im Team."  
„Unruhe? Sie hat zweifellos fachliche Qualitäten, aber wenn ihr Praktikum beendet ist, wird sie nach L.A. zurückkehren, um eine erfolgreiche Entomologin zu werden."  
„Fachliche Qualitäten, wie?" Catherine kannte Grissom schon recht lange. Deshalb kam ihr das, was ihr im Kopf herumging auch absurd vor, doch es mußte ausgesprochen werden. „Mehr nicht?"  
„Wie mehr?" Anstatt Catherine seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, nutzte Grissom lieber eine beträchtlichen Teil davon, seine Lehrsammlung wieder einzusortieren.  
„Es gibt unterschwellige Spannungen. Besonders Sara..."  
Grissom blickte auf. „Sara muß lernen, Dinge beim Namen zu nennen, wenn sie sie stören.", bemerkte er knapp.  
„Deine Praktikantin wird es in den nächsten Wochen schwer haben, wenn es von Deiner Seite nicht bald einige klärende Worte gibt." Auch Catherine wollte die Dinge nicht unbedingt beim Namen nennen. „Sie geben ihr bereits merkwürdige Namen."  
„Merkwürdige Namen?"  
„Ja, Warrick und Nick nennen sie 'die Käferlady' und Sara 'Jane Doe'."  
„Jane Doe.", wiederholte Grissom hintersinnig lächelnd, „Niemand weiß, woher sie kam. Das gefällt mir."  
Catherine verzog das Gesicht. „Muß ich mir Sorgen machen?", wollte sie schließlich wissen.  
Auf die Antwort mußt sie einen Moment lang warten, denn Gil Grissom hatte sich wieder seinen Beweisstücken zugewandt. „Nein, ich denke nicht, daß Du das mußt.", sagte er schließlich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick Stokes platzte fast der Kragen, als er das Labor betrat. Seine Proben, die er vor zwei Stunden zur Untersuchung abgegeben hatte, lagen unberührt dort, wo er sie liegengelassen hatte.  
Statt dessen beschäftigte sich Hodges immer noch mit jener Pistole, die Grissom ihm zur Spurensuche überlassen hatte. Neben ihm stand die hübsche Jane und nahm die Laborarbeit ganz genau in Augenschein. Offenbar hatte sie neben den Käfern ein neues Steckenpferd gefunden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Tja, deine neue Flamme scheinst Du los zu sein." Nick grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Sie sitzt bei Hodges im Labor und hängt förmlich an seinen Lippen."  
Grissom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist schon ganz richtig so.", entgegnete er leichthin, „Ich habe sie vorhin dort hingeschickt."  
„He, Gil, wenn Du nicht bald etwas unternimmst, wirst Du Jane Doe an die Laborratte Hodges verlieren. Sie hängt schon wieder bei ihm rum..." Sara jonglierte ihren Kaffee samt Donut auf einem Tablett und suchte augenscheinlich nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen für eine Pause.  
„Er findet das okay." entgegnete Nick und angelte nach dem Donut auf dem Tablett.  
Sara brachte ihren Pausensnack in Sicherheit. „Aha."  
Grissom sah von dem Bericht auf, in dem er gerade las, und rückte seine Brille zurecht, bevor er sich zu einer Erklärung herabließ. „Ja, die beiden kennen sich schon eine ganze Weile. Hodges hatte mich um ihr Praktikum bei uns gebeten. Sie ist seine Freundin. Habt Ihr das nicht gewußt?"


End file.
